Ura just wants to have fun
by cameronwayne
Summary: If you were tsukune what would u have done Rated m for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

For inner moka I will refer to her as yuri

Inner moka will sealed **tskune **

For outer moka I will refer to her as moka

Thought yuri _**tukune**_

Thought moka _tskune_

I can't stand it says kurumu its just not fair ever since tskune has become a ghoul inner moka won't let us near him. She says it's to keep us safe but lately both inner and outer moka have been a little more forward about there feelings and it's driving me insane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in tskunes room he and moka are studying for there finals, well more like tskune trying not to yell at moka I love you, go out with me ,and moka trying not to rip tskunes clothes off and suck his blood till he moans her name. Meanwhile yuri is having her on perverted thoughts of her own. _**I can't wait to get my hands on his lucious skin**__**or to drink his addictive blood feel how warm it is going down my thoughts to be able to run my hands freely all over his body.**_ Back to moka and tskune in there akward studies session when the silence that surrounded them was broken by yuri chan yelling.

What was ura yelling find out next time maybe I may or may not continue this depends on how many reviews I get and how I feel after weights

Read review or death

My biggest inspiration was lordxsesshomaru he's an amazing guy


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I decided to continue the story

And big thanks to fanfictionhunter for all the criticism u gave me for chapter 1

I do not own rosario vampire

(A/N yuris thoughts _**tskune**_

Mokas thoughts _tskune_

_Tskunes thoughts _**moka**

While yuria is out I will just call her moka)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WHAT! Both Moka and Tskune both yell.

_**Release me tskune**_

I-uh-i-um-ok he said sheepishly

Clink

The room was then filled with a pink vibrant light for a few seconds before it diminished and in its place stood inner moka.

tskune noticed right then that moka has developed a lot since the beginning of school

Moka instantly noticed tskune staring at her and she instantly started blushing like crazy before turning her head so tskune couldn't see her blush and then right before she was about to yell at him to stop staring or else he did the unexpected he turned her to face him and then he kissed her

With all Mokas hormones jacked up she couldn't resist kissing him back

The moment Moka kissed him back he smiled will think final she is mine and mine alone

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where are they kurumu wined this was the fifth club meeting they missed this week and Kurumu was not happy about that

It's not fair she yells why is my destined one hanging out with moka more than me

Probably because he got tired of you suffocating him on a regular basis you dairy cow yukari said

Gonk owwwww yukari replied what was that for you know exactly what that was for you flat chested wich yukari was really passed and every one around them knew it so they scrambled away while they still could

The moment everyone was gone the argument that was between kurumu and yukari was replaced by fighting

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N yurai is still out)

Moka and tsukune are still in his room on about their fifth make out session they were holding each very tenderly since they started only stopping long enough to catch their breath before getting right back to the task at hand each of them putting more passion into it each time they went back at it

Suddenly there was a gasp both of them practically jumped apart and looked in the direction of the gasp there stood mizore with wide eyes and her mouth agape

Mizore just turned and ran out of tsukune's room thinking _why why did he have to choose her why not me _she mentally screaming at her self

Moka got of tsukune's bed and turned around tsukune she said frantically trying to get his attention but he was total shock of what just happened_ I just kissed moka no kissed doesn't even come close no he had almost had sex with moka and it was inner moka which shocked him even more_ he then realized someone was calling his name he then snapped back to reality sputtering like a jack hammer trying to explain to moka what they had just done was an accident but the moment she her the words it was an accident moka growled and yelled "what" the moment she yelled he realized his mistake and tried to fix it by saying no wait that's not what I meant to say before he could say anything further he then heard a very soft and gentle chuckle he looked at moka and saw her shaking with laughter she then looks up and says tsukune I.

Please review

What was yuri trying to say to tsukune who knows

I might put an oc character I'm putting a pole up for it soon so keep a look out

Peace out


	3. Authors note

A/N thus is not a real chapter this us just me telling you guys to vote on the pole on my Page k other and this is also me being a dick by giving you a sneak peek

Both Ura-chan and Kokoa were staring and tsukune with a gleam in their eyes both of them having the same thoughts as the other _**I just want him and his sweetly hypnotic blood to run over their tong's so badly**_ they then all took a sec to talk it over before they came up with the idea of sharing him and the moment they reached that conclusion everyone around them thought well that boy is going to be worn out tomorrow after trying to please 3 very horny vampires. author note


	4. AN 2

Sorry I have not been updating school has been a bitch and it is not letting up at all and it is almost finals also pm your answer if I should put oc characters in the fanfiction (yes, or no)


End file.
